Well that's random
by Crazybird101
Summary: A fic full of random drabbles that would want to make you laugh and cry!
1. Chapter 1

Me: O. M. GGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Kludd: Oh sprink.

Me: THANK YOU SAMSUNG GALAXY S3 PHONE!:D

Kludd: *Sighs* Yep. Its happening.

Me: Before I start, My name is Crazybird101. But feel free to call me Crazybird or CB. *Red eyes and demonic voice* Remember that.

Kludd: I'll be hosting this fic with CB. I may be OOC at times so DEAL WITH IT!

Me: This is my first fic so be nice please.

Kludd: AND NO FLAMES! And CB dose NOT own LOTG, TF, HG, or any other recognizable character s you see.

Me: Now please welcome the first chapter of...

Kludd and I: Well that's random!

XoX

Chapter one: Parodyvill!

Crazybird: Hi everybody! My name is Crazybird. I'll be your guide for the day.

You: Uh, CB, your a black and white barn owl.

Crazybird: Pfff. So. But first I need to lay off two rules: Rule One, Don't f**k with the Eevees.

Eevee: *Demon voice* My army of Eevees will destroy these worthless humans.

Eevees: *Acting like normal Eevees*

Eevee: My Arceus. This is worse then I thought. We're gona need air support over here.

*Ferrows start dropping bombs*

Crazybird: Rule two, I'm serious, don't mess with the Eevees.

Eevee: Now for the real fun to begin! BRING IN THE MOTHER OF ALL BOMBS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crazybird: But that that's out of the way, lets start the tour!

Pure One Household

Crazybird: This my household. In there I live with MB, Nyra, Kludd, Wortmore, Ginger, Nyroc, and Dustytuft.

Nyroc: *inside* YOU SON OF A HAGSFIEND! *Throws Wortmore out the window*

Crazybird: Lets go.

Decepticon TFA Household

Me: This is the TFA 'Con Household. They're full of G**s. Starscream and Soundwave are a hates Blitzwing no surprise. And Shockwave and Blurr are mates. Oh yeah, Megatron is a stalker.

Starscream: *Runs out screaming*

Hunger Games Household

Me: The name says it all.

Clove: B***H!

Katniss: W***E!

Prim: What's a w***e?

Rue: *Shrugs*

Pokemon Household

Me: This the Pokemon Household. *sighs* We don't let them out much.

7 hours of boring touring later...

Me: And this *pant* Is the Twilight Household. Too much Drama happens in there. Well peeps that's that. I hope you enjoyed my tour of-

Nyroc: SPARTA!

Me: WHAT THE FU-!

*Explosion*

XoX

Me: Well that was awful.

Kludd: Don't feel bad. It's your first time.

Me: Yeah your right. Please leave a review at the bottom.

Kludd and I: PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Kludd?

Kludd: *sighs* Crazybird101 dose NOT own anything. AT ALL.

XoX

Chapter two: Pudding!

Pure One Household

Metal Beak: NYROC! DUSTYTUFT! GET YOU TAIL FEATHERS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!

*Nyroc and Dustytuft walk down stairs*

Nyroc: What?

Metal Beak: I just received a phone call from Principal Victoria. Can you two please explain why Animated Arcee was suddenly covered in chocolate pudding?!

Nyroc: Crap. *inhales and exhales* It was Dustytuft.

Dustytuft: WTF NYROC!

Nyroc: Well it was! You were the one who mentioned pudding during lunch at school!

Dustytuft: I only said that I liked pudding because I saw Cartman dump some on Tigress! Only to get his a** whooped by Tai Lung.

Nyroc: Heh, that was funny.

Metak Beak: ANYWAY! Your both grounded from the TV until one you confess!

Nyroc and Dustytuft: METAL BEAK! WHAT THE F**K?!

Metal Beak: I'll prove it. *unplugs Xbox360*

Dustytuft: :'(

Nyroc: NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE! *Starts attacking*

School

Principal Victoria: You should be ashamed of yourself for dumping all of that pudding on your teacher.

Eglantine: *Sighs* I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am so bitterly disappointed. Not one review.

Kludd: Crazybird101 dose NOT own anything.

XoX

Chapter three: Saw!^-^

Kludd: *Tied to chair* Ugh. Where am I? That was some night.

Crazybird: Kludd?

Kludd: CB! Where are you?!

Crazybird: Right next to you.

Kludd: *Looks to his left* Oh. Figures.

Nyroc: Why the sprink am I tied to a chair next to Kludd?!

Kludd: F**k.

Ginger: Language Nyroc.

Nyroc: F**k you.

Dustytuft: I-I'm scared.

Crazybird: Why? Is it because you're tied up next to Ginger?

Dustytuft: *Looks to his right* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ginger: NOT SO LOUD D**N IT!

*Old TV suddenly switch on*

Jigsaw: Hello owls.

Kludd: Oh f**k.

Jigsaw: As you five can see, your tied up.

Crazybird: Tch, no duh dumba**.

Jigsaw: Right in front of Kludd is a button.

Nyroc: So that's what it is.

Jigsaw: If you press the button it will allow you five to escape.

Ginger: Sweet!

Jigsaw: But...

Ginger: F**k

Jigsaw: It will kill your friend.

*Wall flips over to reveal Wortmore chained there*

Wortmore: Hey look! I'm Darth Vador!

Kludd: Crap.

Jigsaw: Is the life of one important then the one of many? You have 90 seconds.

*TV turns off*

Crazybird: Who uses TVs like that nowadays?

Dustytuft: What should we do you guys?!

Kludd: F**k I can't decide!

Wortmore: Go! Save yourselves!

Ginger: That's so sweet Wortmore.

Crazybird: It won't be worth it if we leave Wort behind.

Nyroc: Pff, I don't give a f**k.

Kludd: You know I really wish it was you who was chained to the wall.

Nyroc: F**k you.

*TV suddenly switches on*

Jigsaw: Oh yeah, You each get Movie Tickets to Rise of the Guardians!

Everyone: *Looks at one another before jumping up*

Kludd: *Start s pushing the button rapidly*

Crazybird: PUSH HARDER D**N IT!

Nyroc: I WANT THOSE TICKETS!

Kludd: I'M TRYING!

Jigsaw: Hold on. Hold on. Your going to break the butto-

Wortmore: F**K YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Dustytuft: SHUT THE F**K UP WORTMORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET TICKETS TO A 3D MOVIE NOWADAYS?!

*All the owls start arguing*

Jigsaw: Aw, s**t, this wasn't suppose to happen. Hold on a sec! Let me just... *Bends down*

Crazybird: Holy crap dude! Is he really giving himself a-

Blurr: TA DA! It is I!

Everyone: Zippy?!

Blurr: *Optic twitches* First of all! The name's not Zippy! And second of all! You six aren't really captured and held prisoner in a psycho's bathroom. I tied you guys up just to test your friendship with one another. And so far you guys pretty much been screwing up.

Ginger: Wait... So the tickets are a lie?!

Blurr: Yeah pretty much.

Wortmore: HA! HA! SERVES YOU F*****S RIGHT!

*The five owls angrily break from their binds*

Kludd: *Jumps on Wortmore and starts bashing his head against the wall* Dose anybody have a weapon or something?!

Crazybird: Here use my switch blade!

Blurr: Wait. What are you? OH SWEET PRIMUS!

School detention

Blurr: *Angrily watching the owls*

Dustytuft: *Raises wing*

Blurr: If its about the movie tickets! I don't wanna hear about it!

Wortmore: *Sitting in a wheelchair and covered in bandages* D***s.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! My first review! Thank you Shen's General!

Kludd: Now you can stop beating the s**t out of Wortmore.

Wortmore: Help me... And CB owns NOTHING.

A/N: Rainflier is actually me, but in a different name. She's going to be a main character in a up coming fic soon. I do love KluddxNyra but in my fic Metal Beak is still alive.

XoX

Chapter four: Slumber Party!

Kludd, Nyroc, and Dustytuft: *on their knees* Please, please, please.

MB: *Reading paper* No.

Kludd, Nyroc, and Dustytuft: *on their knees* Please, please, please.

MB: No.

Kludd, Nyroc, and Dustytuft: *on their knees* Please, please, please.

MB: ALRIGHT! FINE! YOU CAN HAVE A SLEEP OVER!

Kludd, Nyroc, and Dustytuft: *jump to their feet* YES!

*CB and Ginger enter the living room*

Crazybird: What's with all the cheering and stuff? Did the new Skyrim game come out?

MB: *Sighs* No. I just said that the boy's could have a sleep over party.

Crazybird: A sleep over party?! Cool!

Ginger: Can we come?!

Kludd: Sorry ladies but it's a guy-

Nyroc: BROS BEFORE H*S B*****S!

Crazybird: D**k. *goes upstairs*

Ginger: *follows*

Kludd: *glares at Nyroc* Nice going you f***a**.

Nyroc: What? It's true.

That night

Dustytuft: Wooooooh! Basement Guy's Sleep Over Party!

Kludd: Now we have to wait for the others to arrive.

*Blurr and Shockwave enter*

*Then animated Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave, and Prime Knockout*

Knockout: *Drops red sleeping bag* WHAT'S UP F*****S?!

Dustytuft: *Mutters* I'm not a f*g.

Bumblebee: Well somebody's excited.

*All the guys gather in a circle and sit on their knees*

Nyroc: Now that everyone is here, what should we do first?

Kludd: Let's play some Wii Sports Resorts!

*The other guys agree*

CB and Ginger's room

Crazybird: *Lieing on her bed while reading Between Brothers by Shen' General on her flame red 3ds* Stupid a** boys.

Ginger: *watching My little Pony* I know right.

Crazybird: I wonder what they do during their slumber parties?

Ginger: Maybe they incert c***k into Nyroc's blood stream.

*Both girls start laughing*

Crazybird: Or maybe they watch a some rated M movie and start to drool when they see a hot actress!

*Both girls laugh harder*

Ginger: *Gasps* I have an idea!

Living Room

*Metal Beak and Nyra are watching The Grudge*

Nyra: *snuggled into MB's side* This movie is scary...

*Doorbell rings*

MB and Nyra: GAH!

MB: *Opens door* Aw s**t. Hello Wasp.

Wasp: WHERE THE F**K ARE THE OTHERS? I HEARD THEY WERE HAVING A SLEEP OVER AND THEY DIDN'T INVITE!

MB: *Sighs and looks up at the ceiling* Kludd forgive me. They're in the basement.

Basement

Kludd: I'm gona beat ya Screamer!

Starscream: Not to this time Kludd!

Kludd: *Beats Starscream at Sword Fight in Wii Sports Resorts*

Kludd: SPRINK YEAH B***H! I JUST PONED YOU!

Starscream: F**K! *Throws Wii controlers to the floor*

Dustytuft: I'm bored already. Let's play DDR.

Nyroc: Meh, sure. Since Screamer just broke our second pair of Wii controlers.

20 minutes later...

Kludd: *Dancing to Celebrate Nite*

MB: Kludd!

Kludd: Aw racdrops! Shockwave! Take my place!

*Kludd and Shockwave switch places*

Living Room

Kludd: Aw s**t.

MB: Kludd, is it okay if Wasp joins your party? *leans down and whispers* I can't get him to go away!

Kludd: *sighs* Fine.

Basement

Bumblebee: *Dancing to Firework*

Kludd: *sighs* Hey guys?

Nyroc: *pauses game* Aw no!

Knockout: Not that jerkoff!

Wasp: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERKOFF?!

Dustytuft: Uhhh, I suddenly don't wanna play a game anymore...

*Other guys agree*

Soundwave: Hey! Let's dance to the new Martin Solveig song The Night Out?!

Blurr: I have that song as a ringtone!

CB and Ginger's room

Crazybird: *Human form and wearing a Slender Man costume* How do I look?

Ginger: You look great! Can't wait to see their reactions!

Basement

*Guys are in a circle and sitting on their knees*

Wasp: *sitting on his knees away from the circle*

Starscream: So what now?

Kludd: Lets try to contact spirits!

Blurr: Hey yeah!

Nyroc: I'll get the candles!

Wasp: Is this the part where we give eachother **s?

*This guys looks at Wasp*

Knockout: You sick minded a**!

8 hours of partying later...

*The guys are asleep*

Shockwave: *Holding Blurr and dreaming* Why yes, I would love to Blurr.

Crazybird: *Enters the basement*

Ginger: *holding a video camera and follows*

Bumblebee: *Wakes up and sees "Slender man"* AHHHHHHHHHH! SLENDER MAN!

*Other guys wake up and start screaming*

Crazybird: *Removes mask* GOT YA F*****S!

Nyroc: WHAT THE F**K CB!

XoX

Me: Sorry for the crappy ending. I was running out of ideas. And sorry if I offended any guy readers. You know it's all not true. Peace!^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *Gasp* I have two reviews now! I suddenly feel so motivated!:-D

Nyra: Crazybird101 dose NOT own anything but the town and her OC.

XoX

Chapter five: Two owls, One house

A similar to the one in Jersey Shore

Allomere: So I thought we should start the day out with a nice healthy breakfast.

*Allomere is cooking breakfast in the kitchen*

Bubo: *Flutters downstairs* Hey dude, what ya cooking?

Allomere: Eggs.

O-O WTF?

Bubo: So after that tasty breakfast my homey made, we decided to head to the book store.

Allomere: Okay here we go, one *opens front doors* two...

*Allomere and Bubo are screaming and fluttering across the empty street to the book store*

Bubo: Yeah... We don't go out much.

*Allomere stares at the bookshelves and sighs*

Allomere: I've been to this store millions of times and I can't even find one new book.

Bubo: I don't give a sprink on what Allomere says, I always make a new friend when I come to the book store.

*Bubo is alone in the book store at night*

Bubo: What's up?

Slenderman: ...

Allomere: Finding nothing better to do we decided to go home and play some Mario Cart Wii to past the time.

*Bubo and Allomere are sitting on the cart playing Mario Cart*

Bubo: *Holding the wheel with his wings* Can't beat me now motherf****r. I'm so good at this game. I'm so... Wait? How'd you?!

*Allomere beats Bubo*

Bubo: *starts spazing out* WHAT THE F**K?! GLAUX D**N IT! YOU ALWAYS WIN! YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE! YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE! BLRGLRGRLGRLGRLG *flutters down stairs*

Allomere: *Looks over his shoulder* What a f*****g b***h. Well now that Bubo's gone I finally have some alone time to with myself. Know what I mean?

*Allomere is playing a custom story on Amnesia.*

Bubo: After a nice and calming walk, I decided to go and apologize to All. I mean, we were only playing a game in the first place.

Allomere: *Watching Falling Skies*

Bubo: *Enters living room* Hey, dude, what's up?

Allomere: *Turns off TV* Hi Bubo.

Bubo: I just wanted to apologize for acting like a spaz earlier. We were only playing a game, and I acted like a hatchling. Ya forgive me?

Allomere: Tch, I don't give a f**k.

Bubo: Awesome! Now that that's out of the way, we decided to throw a Owl Party!

*Owls dancing to Party Rock*

Bonecrusher: *Muttering to himself* D**n neighbors. *Opens door* What the f**k is going on?!

*Owls start flooding him out*

Bonecrusher: O-oh my Primus they're flooding, they're flooding. Brawl do you have anything to do with this?

Brawl: *Gasp* OWLS! MY FAMILY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! *Starts running in* WOOOOHOOOO! YES!

Bonecrusher: Well Brawl you got what you wanted. I'm gona go cut myself.

XoX

Me: I was inspired by Kuledud3's Two Chickens, One house video I saw on YouTube!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: New chapter! New Adventure!

Nyra: That's what he said.

Me: SHUT THE F**K UP!

Shen: Crazybird101 dose NOT own anything at all.

XoX

Chapter six: 5 ways to make a day unforgettable

Step one: Steal Crazybird's chocolate.

Ginger: *opens fridge with a bored expression* NYRA!

Nyra: *from the living room* WHAT?!

Ginger: There's nothing for me to much on.

Nyra: Take Crazybird's chocolate. She has a s**t load of them in the mini-fridge.

Ginger: You sure she won't mind?

Nyra: Not at all.

5 minutes later...

Crazybird: *enters kitchen* Hey Ginger, have you seen my large Herseys Chocolate ba- *sees Ginger eating her chocolate*

Step two: Bury your leader's personal belongings

*Nyroc and Kludd are holding shovels and standing near a freshly filled up hole*

Nyroc: *snickering* We are so f****d for this.

Step three: Spy on Shockwave and Blurr.

Wortmore: *Holding binoculars and hiding in a tree* Wow. Oh wow. Dude Shockwave is one lucky robot.

MB: Your f*****g sick Wortmore.

Step four: Control Pyramid Head from Silent Hill

*Nyra and Dustytuft are walking down the sidewalk with some groceries*

Pyramid Head: *Suddenly stands in front of them*

Nyra: Ummm, can I help you?

Pyramid Head: *Movie Optimus Prime's voice* My name is Optimus *Brittney Spears voice* Brittney B***h.

Nyra: Ummmmm.

Dustytuft: What are you?

Pyramid Head: *Movie Optimus Prime's voice* We are atomtatomis robotic organisms from the planet *Pewdiepie's voice* BARRELS!

Some hidden lair

*Crazybird and Shen are sitting in front of a giant computer laughing*

Shen: THIS IS THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE COME UP WITH ALL DAY!

Crazybird: I KNOW RIGHT?! I can't believe we were actually able to gain control of this dumba**!

Shen: Hey! Put this down!

Pyramid Head: *Movie Shockwave's voice* Driller-bot is thirty!

*Crazybird and Shen laugh harder*

Step five: Blow up your High School's Science Lab

*Big explosion and mushroom cloud appears*

Nyroc: *Covered in soot* Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Ooooooooh.

Kludd: Lady, you need your rest.

Me: Must... Write... Chapter...

Kludd: CB owns NOTHING

XoX

Chapter seven: FANGIRLS!

Kludd: *Playing Call of Duty*

*Door bell rings*

Kludd: *Pauses his game and answers* Hello? GAH!

Fangirls: OH MY GOD IT'S KLUDD!

Kludd: OH S**T! *Quickly slams the door shut and locks it* I gotta hide! *Flies through the back door*

Shen: *Walking down the street minding his own business*

Kludd: *Literally bumbs into Shen*

Shen: *rubbing his head* What the h**l Kludd?!

Kludd: Sorry! But I'm being chased by FANGIRLS!

Shen: Say what? *Sees the mob of Fangirls behind Kludd*

Fangirls: OH MY GOD IT'S KLUDD AND LORD SHEN!

*Both Kludd and Lord Shen scream and run off*

Starscream: *Sitting on some random bench in the park*

*Kludd and Shen run by*

Starscream: Hi Kludd and Shen.

*Kludd and Shen run back and say hi back*

Starscream: Why are you two running?

Kludd and Shen: FANGIRLS!

Starscream: *Sees fangirls*

Fangirls: OH MY GOD IT'S KLUDD, LORD SHEN, AND STARSCREAM!

*The three villains scream and run away*

*Then they reach dead end*

Starscream: SLAG! WE'RE DONE FOR!

Fangirls: *Closing in*

Me: *Suddenly appears in front of them* Woah. Woah. Woah. What the h**l is going on here?!

Kludd Fangirl: F**K OFF B***H!

Me: *Crosses arms* Uh, no.

Shen Fangirl: Your in our way of getting what we want!

Me: Oh. Well sorry deranged, psycho, f****d up, motherf*****g Fangirls, but these villains, are _my _pets.

Fangirls: Awwwwww *Turns around and goes home*

Kludd: Hooof, Thanks CB101.

Me: No prob.

XoX

Me: Before you people say something, I do NOT consider my three favorite villains as pets, and I do NOT own them!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Nothing to say really.

Vortex Blurr: CRAZYBIRD101 OWNS NOTHING!

XoX

Chapter eight: Drive Through

Nyra: *Pulls up in front of a ordering menu*

Employee: Hi there! Welcome to Parody Hut, may I take your order?

Nyra: Alright, I would like some Parody nuggets, a Parody cola, and some Parody fries.

Employee: I'm sorry, can you please repeat your order?

Nyra: *Sighs* I would like some Parody nuggets, a Parody cola, and-

Psycho Eevee: *Hits Nyra's car from behind*

Nyra: Ow! What the Hagsmire?!

Eevee: YOUR IN FRONT OF ME!

Nyra: I don't give a racdrops! I was here first!

Eevee: I NEED SOME CHEESE STICKS RIGHT NOW!

Employee: Ma'm, your gona have to stop yelling.

Nyra: I'm not yelling

Eevee: YES SHE IS F****T!

Employee: Rude gestures are not welcome in Parody Hut.

Nyra: It's not me! It's this Mooncalf behind.

Employee: We get plenty of Mooncalves in Parody Hut.

Eevee: BLRBLRBGLRBRLBBRLBFB

Employee: Can you please repeat your order?

Nyra: Some Parody nuggets, a Parody cola, and some Parody fries.

Employee: Will that be for here or to go?

Nyra: Well... Considering that I'm in my car... And I'm going to take my food and drive away...

Employee: So for here?

Nyra: No. That would be... To go.

Employee: I'm sorry, but we're all out of Parody nuggets.

Nyra: *sighs* Then I'll have a Parody pizza, with a Parody vanilla shake.

Employee: Will that be for here or to go?

Eevee: RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! I HAVE FRIENDS TO FEED!

Nyra: Alright! Listen b***h! No you don't! You only want your Cheese Sticks, SO YOU COULD SHOVE THEM UP YOUR B****Y POKEMON A**! *Panting*

Employee: Sorry for the inconvenience, but we're closed!

Nyra: WHAT?! Are you f*****g serious?! I've waiting in this Glaux forsaken line! With this f*****g Mooncalf right behind me! For five Glaux d**n minutes! Just trying to place my order! And your like *mocking tone* 'Willthatbeforhereortogo?' And I just wana eat! I'm so f*****g hungry!

...

Employee: Hi there! Welcome to Parody Hut! May I take your order?

Nyra: *Deadly tone* I would like. Some Parody nuggets. A Parody cola. And some Parody fries.

Employee: So your saying that I have a bald parrot, a giant Hippo statue, and a large cat?

Nyra: *sighs and in sarcasm* Yep! That's _exactly _what I ordered.

Employee: That would be $9.67 in the first window.

Nyra: _Thank you... _*Drives up*

Employee: Alright that would be $9.67 please.

Nyra: Okay, let me just-

Eevee: I WANT MY CHEESE STICKS! *Driving really fast*

Nyra: Wait, WHAT THE FU-!

*Explosion*

XoX

Me: Another one of Kuledud3's videos that inspired me on YouTube:-D


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I feel nauseous...

Nyra: OH GLAUX! UH, CRAZYBIRD101 OWNS NOTHING! *quickly flies away*

XoX

Chapter nine: Ain't that the truth

Computer lab

Crazybird: Hey Otulissa?

Otulissa: *typing on the computer* What?

Crazybird: Why isn't ain't in the dictionary?

Otulissa: Because ain't isn't a word.

Crazybird: But people use ain't all the time.

Otulissa: Just because people use ain't all the time doesn't mean it's a word!

Crazybird: But you just said it.

Otulissa: So?

Crazybird: _You _said that ain't isn't a word.

Otulissa: JUST BECAUSE I SAID THAT AIN'T ISN'T A WORD BECAUSE IT AIN'T IN THE DICTIONARY DOESN'T MEAN THAT AIN'T IS A WORD!

Crazybird: You've just said it three times now.

Otulissa: RAAAAAAAAAAH!

XoX

Me: Based off a funny conversation I had with my friend during English second hour:-)


	10. Chapter 10

Me: WE'RE ALIVE!

*Cheering*

Wolf Boss: CB101 owns NOTHING.

XoX

Chapter ten: Furby Attack!

Kludd: *Playing FarCry 3*

Crazybird: This game is f****d up.

Kludd: What makes you say that?

Crazybird: First of all, it takes place on an island in the Pacific.

Kludd: And?

Crazybird: Some guy and his friends go vacationing there right?

Kludd: Right.

Crazybird: They have fun, get wasted, and all that s**t.

Kludd: Yeah.

Crazybird: Then one day they decide to go sky diving. So they do it but get separated.

Kludd: Uh huh.

Crazybird: They land in separate islands, get captured by pirates, held for ransom, and are going to be sold for slavery. So guy escapes and runs into the locals.

Kludd: Totally.

Crazybird: He meets some lady who thinks he's the reincarnation of a warrior and wants him to lead her people. Guy rescues friends who are greatly disturbed by his sudden change.

Kludd: Your point?

Crazybird: Now you have to decide on wether or not you should stay with the b***h or save your friends.

Kludd: ... F**k her I'm gona save my friends.

MB: *Runs into the Living Room screaming*

Crazybird: What the f**k was that for?

MB: *Pant* Furbies *pant* are *pant* in *pant* the *pant* house!

Kludd and Crazybird: Say what now?

Furby: *Wobbles in* Play with me!

*Kludd, Crazybird, and MB scream*

MB: QUICK! TO THE BASEMENT!

*Everyone flutters to the basement*

MB: *Slams and locks the door*

Ginger: Wait! What about Nyra?!

MB: IT'S TOO LATE FOR HER! She's with Glaux now.

Coffee Shop

Nyra: *Laughing* And before we knew it! Wortmore burned the cake again!

*Tigress, Katniss, and Elita-one laugh*

Basement

Nyroc: *Whiny voice* I'm bored.

MB: I don't care!

Crazybird: Dude, how the f**k did a Furby enter the house?

MB: How the Hagsmire should I know? I was in the backyard working in my garden-

*Other owls look at him oddly*

Kludd: Wait. That's _your _garden?

Dustytuft: I thought it was Nyra's.

Ginger: So did I.

MB: SHUT THE F**K UP! Anyway, I was working in my garden when I noticed something behind by tulips. I look over to find a f*****g pink Furby dancing like it was Madonna.

Ginger: Oh my Glaux.

Nyroc: We have to get rid of it!

Crazybird: How Einstein?

Nyroc: *Smiles deviously* Simple...

Living Room

Dustytuft: *Tied up on the floor with a box above him.

Furby: *Wobbles in* Play with me!

Dustytuft: *Muffled screams*

*Box suddenly falls over the Furby*

Crazybird: Alright we got it!

Wortmore: Now what?

MB: I'll handle it, don't worry.

Ginger: Ummm. Kludd?

Kludd: What is it Ginger?

Ginger: Your game froze.

Kludd: *Falls to his knees and throws his wings in the air* NOOOOOOOOOO!

Guardians Household

Soren: Hey Ezylryb? You got a package.

Ezylryb: Oh that's nice. *Opens package*

Furby: Play with me!

Soren and Ezylryb: NOOOOOOOOOOO!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: THAT CHAPTER IN SHEN'S GENERAL'S Between Brothers WAS SO BADA**!

Shen: Truly a work of imagination and devotion. Which is why I am proud to call him my General.

Crazybird: My creator owns NOTHING!

XoX

Chapter eleven: Attack of the psycho!

MB: *Watching TV*

Kludd: *Nervously approaches him* Um... My lord?

MB: What? I'm trying to watch the Kardashians.

Kludd: The Karda- Never mind! Anyway, we have a BIG problem.

MB: *Without looking from the TV* How bad?

Kludd: Beating Nyra in a Pokemon battle bad.

MB: Glaux, that is bad.

Backyard

Crazybird: *Running around in a circle while laughing madly*

*MB and Kludd are watching from inside the house*

Kludd: She started acting like this fourty minutes ago. We have no idea why?

MB: She wasn't reading robot p**n again, was she?

Kludd: *shrugs* Not that I know of.

Crazybird: I LIKE DYNAMITE! I LIKE DYNAMITE! I LIKE DYNAMITE! LUGNUT IS A BIG FATA**!

Lugnut: *in the distance* I'm not fat!

Crazybird: SHOCKWAVE AND BLURR F**K EACH OTHER ALMOST EVERY NIGHT! PIKACHU LIKES RENAMON! SOREN IS A BIG F****T! I HATE TWILIGHT! I HATE TWILIGHT! I HATE BELLA! I HATE EDWARD! I LIKE JACOB!

MB: Good Glaux, we need to take her to the doctor.

Psychiatric Hospital for Teens

*Red Alert walks out with a iPad*

MB: Well Red?

Red Alert: *Sighs* It's worse then I originally thought. Your friend might be suffering from... Psychosis.

Kludd: Psychowa?

Red Alert: Psychosis is a mental disorder in the brain. She's slowly losing her sanity in reality, and is slowly going insane.

MB: Hm. And I thought she was insane already.

Kludd: Dose this mean we have to send her to a mental asylum?

Red Alert: Luckily no. Her case isn't that severe. She's just crazy.

Kludd: *sighs in relief*

MB: Glaux d**n it! I was just about to call Nyra to pack her things!

Kludd: *Rolls eyes* So what are we expecting from her now? Will she ever be the same loving, caring, and naive Crazybird we all know and love again?

Red Alert: Thankfully yes. But she might have a psychotic episode from time to time. But she poses no threat to anyone. At least, not mentally.

Crazybird: *Starts knocking on the glass window* Uh hello? Can somebody tell me why I'm in a hospital room with baby animal posters on the walls?

Decepticon TFA household

Blurr: *Snuggling into Shockwave's chassis* That *pant* was great.

Shockwave: *Has an arm around Blurr's waist* I *pant* agree.

Blurr: *Suddenly looks up at Shockwave* Wanna go again? You can be the pet this time.

Shockwave: *Shrugs* What the f**k.

*The two start making out. Again*

Blurr: *Stops kissing* Hold on a sec.

Shockwave: What?

Blurr: I thought I heard the sound of camera lense zooming in.

Pure One Household

Crazybird *Psycho*: *Snickering while watching the live footage on her laptop* THOSE F*****S DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I PAID LUGNUT TO INSTALL THAT HIDDEN CAMERA IN THEIR ROOM SO I COULD WATCH THEM F**K EACH OTHER FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT! *Starts laughing crazily*

Back with Shockwave and Blurr

Shockwave: *Hears the sound too* Yeah, I hear it also. It must be that pervert Kenney from the South Park Household again.

Blurr: D**n it! How many times have we told that little f**k not to bother us at night!

Shockwave: At least 1, 380, 895, 483, 129 times. Wanna r******y anyway? I still wana be the pet.

Blurr: Eh. Sure. Right after I shoot that hidden camera on the top, left hand corner of our room. *fires at camera*

*The video screen shows static*

Crazybird *psycho*: F**K!

XoX

Me: Sorry for that disturbing scene. I had to do it for the f*****g chapter! Oh, yeah...

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: New chapter peeps and peoples. I have some good news, and bad. Good news, I'm willing to take some ideas from anybody. As long as it's not racial. Bad news, I'll be updating this less because I'm working on a different fic.

Nyroc: Crazybird101 owns NOTHING but the town and her OC.

XoX

Chapter twelve: Fanfic mayhem:-D

*Kludd and Crazybird are playing Scribblenauts Unlimited for 3ds*

Nyroc: *Upstairs* WHAT THE F**K?!

Crazybird: Aw s**t.

Nyroc: *Angrily stomps downstairs* YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND ONLINE!

Kludd: Is it somebody who actually loves you? Because if it is I'm gona be very surprised.

Nyroc: *Glares at Kludd* No you dumba**. It's a website that allows people to write fics about their favorite characters!

Crazybird: Really? What's it called?

Nyroc: Pfft. !

*Upstairs*

Kludd: *scrolling through the LOTG fics* D**n your write.

Crazybird: Oh yeah! This is where I've been reading all those robot p**n fics lately!

*Kludd and Nyroc look at her oddly*

Crazybird: ... I also read comedy. And horror. And that legit fic called Between Brothers. And Inheritance of Glaux. And the sequel to LOTG: Skies ofc Darkness...

Nyroc: Your f*****g sick CB.

Crazybird: I CAN'T HELP IT! I just love reading the pairings!

Kludd: Leave her alone Nyroc. Besides, why the Hagsmire are you p****d off about? This site looks fine to me.

Nyroc: IT'S THIS ONE FIC CALLED Well that's Random BY SOME B***H CALLED CRAZYBIRD101!

Kludd: *Reads the first chapter and chuckles* Besides the few errors she has, this chapter is a bit funny.

Nyroc: FUNNY?! SHE'S MAKING US LOOK LIKE IDIOTS!

Crazybird: So?

Nyroc: SO?! I'M NOT OKAY WITH IT!

Kludd: Dude, this site allows you to express your creativity. If she wants to make us look like a bunch of dumba****s then fine. If people don't like it then go to a different fic.

Nyroc: *Hmps and leaves*

Crazybird: I wonder what she's doing right now?

Kludd: Don't know. She might be in her bed watching Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen during a nice winter day while writing a chapter for this story on her phone.

*In reality*

Me: *Chuckles evilly* That's right.

XoX

Me: I DON'T READ ROBOT P**N! MY OC DOSE!

Crazybird *psycho*: IT'S TRUE! *LAUGHS MADLY*


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Nothing to say much about this chap.

MB: Crazybird101 owns nothing. AND NEVER WILL!

XoX

Chapter thirteen: The House

Crazybird: Why are we in this house again?

Nyroc: Because this place is said to be haunted now stop asking f*****g questions women!

Crazybird: Dude! This chapter just f*****g started! Since my d**n creator was too lazy to write down our location I might as well ask why were here.

Nyroc: Whatever. D**n this door is f*****g hard to open!

Kludd: That's because it's boarded up dumba**.

Nyroc: *Sighs* Dose anybody have an axe I can borrow?

Crazybird: Dude, why the f**k would we bring an axe?

*The boards suddenly fall off and the door creaks open*

Nyroc: Alright! *Enters*

Kludd: Isn't it strange that the boards just suddenly fall off?

Crazybird: Yeah. But lets just get this over with so I can go home and read some robot po- I mean watch those funny Transformers videos on YouTube by AutobotV.

Dining Room

Nyroc: Oh, so the author is lazy to put down our location but isn't lazy to put down the room we're in?!

*Old fashion house phone suddenly starts to ring*

Nyroc: *Answers* Hello?

Me: F**k you Nyroc. *Hangs up*

Nyroc: Who is this? D**N IT! WHY DOSE EVERYBODY RESPECT CORYN AND NOT NYROC?!

Crazybird: Because Coryn died in a noble and sad way you dumba**.

SPOILER ALERT!

Nyroc: Alright let's look for ghost.

Kludd: Check out this family photo. Looks like some eight year old boy's drawing.

Crazybird: Hey! They forgot the faces!

Nyroc: And why dose that woman in the left look like that girl from the Ring?

Crazybird: Maybe it's the Slenderman's family photo?

*Ball suddenly bounces and lands in front of them*

Kludd: Random but okay.

*A shadow suddenly runs across the wall*

Nyroc: What the f**k was that?

Crazybird: I have no idea. But why do I always hear childrens' laughter whenever I pick up this ball?

Kludd: Umm. Was this crack on the picture before? Because it's circling what appears to be a little boy's head. And hey! He's holding a ball!

*Ball suddenly pops*

Crazybird: Awwww. Ball blew up.

Bathroom

Kludd: D**n this bathroom needs to be cleaned up.

Nyroc: Was it storming earlier?

Crazybird: *Flushing toilet for no apparent reason*

Nyroc: Crazybird what the f**k?

Crazybird: I can't help it!

Kludd: Oh look a note *Takes note and reads it*

_Happy birthday mom! We know that your suffering from illness but we know that you'll get better soon. Love ya! _

Crazybird: Aw. That's sad.

Nyroc: *Rolls his eyes*

Kludd: Holy Glaux it just changed.

_Love you too kids. I promise I'll never leave you. I promise. I promise._

Crazybird: Somebody pound the creepy alarm.

Kludd: What?! Now it's blank! F**k you paper. *Crumbles it and throws it away*

Nyroc: *Picks up a broken bottle* Poison? Wow.

Kludd: You should drink that.

Nyroc: F**k you.

Crazybird: Holy! S**t! The bathroom is now flooded with- Is that the apparition of a woman outside?

Nyroc: Eeeeeewwwwwww.

Kludd: Gah! I think I see the grudge's head rising out of the tu- *Gets b***h slapped* Did she just b***h slapped me?

Kitchen

Nyroc: You call this a kitchen?

Crazybird: Awwww! Isn't that cute! A little doll hanging with a noose around her neck!

Kludd: *Looks at her oddly* Yeah.. Cute...

*A card suddenly lands on Nyroc's head*

Nyroc: What the f**k?! *Picks up and reads the card* Hm. Guess whoever lived here must have had a teacher.

Crazybird: That's the homeowner's wife you dumba**.

*Body suddenly falls from the ceiling*

Kludd: WHAT THE FU-

Living room

Kludd: Who the Hagsmire keeps and old fashioned radio nowadays?

Crazybird: Tch. You think that's bad? Check out the portrait of this nerd over here.

Nyroc: Good looking guy.

*Portrait's eyes suddenly move briefly*

Kludd: Ummm. Did those eyes just mo-

*Painting suddenly falls*

Kludd: Glaux d**n it.

Crazybird: Oh look, a note behind a hidden hole. Simple. *Takes note and reads it*

_I'm sorry and goodbye honey. I was lucky to have been your wife. I will always love you. _

Nyroc: Son of a b***h can't even spell right.

Kludd: Hey look a gun *Takes out gun*

Crazybird: D**n.

Nyroc: Check out the portrait.

*Blood suddenly leaks from the eyes and down the face while a gunshot apprears on his forehead*

*The three owls jump*

The Corridor

Nyroc: Ooooooh! I f*****g hate corridors!

Kludd: Hey look a note *Picks it up and reads it*

_I am sorry to god for what I have done to my family. I love my family so, so I kill all my family. So we could be together FOREVER._

Crazybird: Oh! That makes sense.

Kludd: Crazy b***h.

Nyroc: This place was a f*****g rip off! We have not seen one f*****g ghost! Let's go home you guys.

Crazybird: ABOUT F*****G TIME!

*The trio leave the house*

Ghost Boy: Mommy? What's that word?

Ghost Lady: It's a term grown ups use when they're angry.

Ghost Boy: Like how daddy said it before you shot him?

Ghost Guy: Your d**n right.

Ghost girl: I hate you all.

XoX

Me: Based off that horror flash game The House.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Grrrrrrrr! Curse you funny videos on YOUTUBE!

Dustytuft: Crazybird101 owns NOTHING. The idea for this chapter was inspired by a video belonging to AutobotV.

XoX

Chapter fourteen: That new store

Pure One Household

MB: *Reading a book*

Wortmore: *Runs in the house and stands in front of MB excitedly* HEY METAL BEAK!

MB: *Sighs* What?

Wortmore: THEY'VE JUST OPENED A NEW MALL!

MB: *Looks up from his book* A mall?

Wortmore: Yeah! Look out the window!

MB: *Stands up, walks over, and looks out the window*

*There's a mall across the stree*

MB: What the f**k? Isn't that where the Predator ship crashed a few years ago?

FLASHBACK

Parodyvill 2008

MB: Hey Wortmore?

Wortmore: Yes?

MB: Can you leave the house for the night? I'm having some hot owl over tonight and I'm hoping to get l***d.

Wortmore: But... Where am I suppose to go?

MB: Go hang over at that Predator Ship that crashed last night across the street.

Wortmore: But what if there's Predators there? THEY MIGHT RIP MY SPINE OUT!

MB: D**N IT WORTMORE! YOUR GOING OVER TO THAT SHIP WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Crashed Predator ship

Wortmore: It's scary here.

*Sudden flash*

Wortmore: What was that?

TFA Decepticon Household

Starscream: *Watching through the window*

Megatron: *Walks by and stops* What are you looking at?

Starscream: I see some barn owl near that crashed Predator ship.

Megatron: Primus help him.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Wortmore: Yeah.

MB: Oh. What's it called then?

Wortmore: The Legit

MB: The Legit?

Wortmore: Yep! The Legit.

MB: That sounds like a crappy name for a mall.

*Sexy and I Know it starts playing*

MB: *Answers his cellphone* Hello?

Me: Screw you Metal Beak! *Hangs up*

MB: Who is this?

Outside

*Crazybird and Ginger are walking home from the Movies*

Crazybird: Dude. Breaking Dawn part 2 was just as bad as the rest of the f*****g movies!

Ginger: I don't even know why we bother to even see those movies!

Crazybird: Holy crap.

*The girls stop when they see the mall*

Ginger: O.M.G.

Crazybird: A mall. In front. Of our Household.

*Ginger and Crazybird suddenly scream in fear and run into the house*

MB: *Still looking out the window* When did it get there?

Wortmore: Overnight.

MB: Overnight? Well that was quick.

Dustytuft: *Comes down stairs* What's with the giant mall across the street?

MB: How should I know. By the way... What were you doing all day?

Dustytuft: Well...

Earlier that day

*A stuff bunny toy sitting in front of a shrine*

Dustytuft: How's my v****n sacrifice doing this fine morning? *Walking to a chair and sitting down* Once I sacrifice you to my gods. I-I will finally be free! Eh eh. AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Starts laughing crazily*

Now

MB: Go to your room.

The next day

*MB, Kludd, Nyroc, Dustytuft, and Wortmore enter the mall*

Kludd: _This _is the mall?

Nyroc: It's almost empty.

MB: That's because it just opened yesterday you little f**k.

Kludd: *Gasps* I see the game store!

Eff U Games

Kludd: See ya! *Flutters into the game store*

Wortmore: Isn't it funny that the girls spazed out when we told that we were going to the mall today?

Nyroc: Yeah. They're probably doing it because they can't believe that there's a mall so close to home now.

Pure One Household

*Crazybird, Ginger, and Nyra are hiding in the closet in fear*

The Mall

Nyroc: Isn't that Starscream and Soundwave in that Karaoke club?

Karaoke Epicness

Starscream and Soundwave: *Awsome signing voice* _La! La! La! You make me feel so! La! La! La! You make me feel good! La! La! La! _

MB: Ugh. This mall sucks. There is no shop that gives me interest.

Wortmore: Don't be like that! There's a pet store! A book store! A camera store!

MB: F**k you. I'm going to go buy some PlayOwl magazines. *Walks away*

Dustytuft: Hey! Isn't that Digger and Coryn?

Nyroc: F**k.

*The trio walk up to Digger and Coryn*

Dustytuft: Hi Digger! Hi Coryn!

Coryn: Hi Wortmore and Dustytuft! Hi big bro!

Nyroc: Shut the f**k up you useless piece of s**t.

Dustytuft: I guess you guys are here to shop also?

Digger: Not really. Coryn and I didn't want to come. But the ladies wanted to come so we had to follow while the other guys stay home and watch The Kardashians.

Ladies Hub

Otulissa: Dose this red dress make me look fat?

Gylfie: Um... Do you want the truth?

Eglantine: *Wearing one of those large feathered hats* Hey look! I'm Effie Trinket!

Eff U Games

Kludd: *Groans after putting away a Rated E 10+ game* These games suck. *Walks up to a bored teenage store clerk* Excuse me? Do you have any M rated games?

Clerk: *Bored tone* What kind?

Kludd: like Dead Space 3?

Clerk: No.

Kludd: Assassins Creed 3?

Clerk: Nadah

Kludd: Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Tell me you have Transformers: Fall of Cybertron!

Clerk: Nope.

Kludd: GLAUX D**N IT! YOU KNOW WHAT? EFF THESE GAMES! *Angrily leaves*

Okie Dokie Books

MB: *Groans* I cannot find one owl p**n magazine any where in this Glaux d**n store.

Barbie clerk: I'm sorry sir. But this is a kid's book store! And I'm afraid that this mall doesn't sell p**n magazines.

MB: *Falls to his knees and throws his wings in the air* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile...

Digger: Okay you know what? This mall is crappy as hagsmire. There are no good stores! Not enough bathrooms! And where the f**k are the Pure One ladies?! I won't even give a s**t if this mall closes.

Me: Okay you know what? Eff all of you. I'm just trying to become successful fanfic authors like my friends. I had to resort to awesome YouTube videos for inspiration. But no. Nobody seems to like my fic. So far I got five effing reviews. FIVE! EFFING! REVIEWS! It's not my fault that I make errors! You try typing on a phone! And so what all you guys are OOC. Do you know hard it is for me to not make you guys OOC?! F**k you Digger. And f**k every other d**n character that's in this mall. Except for Kludd, Coryn, Soundwave, Starscream, and Dustytuft. I am gonna tear down this f*****g mall right now!

The mall was demolished soon after everyone left. Everybody was happy. Except for Starscream, Soundwave, and Myself:'(

Pure One Household

MB: *Watching Walking Dead* Well this sucks. Even though that mall was a piece of crap, now I have to drive to Wal-Mart to buy my Movies now.

Wortmore: Hey MB!

MB: What?

Wortmore: Didn't you hear? We're having a new neighbor soon!

MB: Really? Who?

Me: Oh you just wait and see Metal Beak. You just wait and effing see. Eh eh. AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! *starts laughing crazily*

XoX

Me: Before you people say something. That little rant up there is part of this chapter. I don't really mean it. But I can be a mean person when I'm angry.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Wow it's been a while since I've-

Nyra: WHERE THE F**K HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN?!

Me: School. TF fics. Flipnote. Planning for World Domination. The usual.

Kludd: Crazybird101 dose NOT own anything.

XoX

Chapter fifteen: The neighbors

Nyra: *looking out the window*

MB: *Sitting on the couch reading the paper* Nyra, stop looking out the window like that. Your going to give Mr. Waterson another panic attack.

Nyra: But there's a really colorful house across the street.

MB: Say what now?

*MB walks up and stands next to Nyra*

MB: What the f**k?!

Nyra: It just appeared overnight. Like that mall the author put up last week but had to tear it down because nobody liked it. Except for Soundwave and Starscream.

Crazybird *Psycho*: *Upstairs* SPARTA! *Throws a water melon down the stairs*

Outside

Nyroc: Ugh. I sprinking hate colorful things. Reminds me of my Glaux d**n little brother Coryn.

Ginger: Coryn isn't all bad. He makes a good king.

Nyroc: Well good for him.

Crazybird: Hey look! The front door to the house is opening.

*Fluttershy steps out*

Fluttershy: *grins* Why hello there neighbors! Hey Rainbow Dash! Twilight Sparkle! Applejack! Spike! Pinkie Pie! Rarity! Come look at our neighbors! They're owls!

Pinkie Pie: *gasps* Oh my gosh I love owls! *runs out and stands beside Fluttershy*

MB: O_O

Nyra: O_O

Crazybird: O_O

Kludd: O_O

Nyroc: O_O

Ginger: O_O

Dustytuft: O_O

Wortmore: O_O

Rainbow Dash: Owls? I've never seen owls before! *Comes oustide*

Twilight Sparkle: Wow! They're soo cute!

Rarity: I love that white one's red eyeliner.

Spike: I wonder what they're like?

Applejack: Maybe I should make them some apple pie!

*The owls scream and flutter in terror before running back inside and locking the door*

*The ponies stare in bewilderment*

Applejack: Maybe...they don't like apple pie?

Pure One Household

Nyra: DEAR GLAUX! WHAT THE HAGSMIRE WERE THOSE THINGS!

Kludd: DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE NOT WHAT I THINK THEY ARE!

MB: I'm afraid they are Kludd. Pure Ones! The My little Pony characters from the HUB channel have officially moved into Parodyvill.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Coffee shop

Obi Wan: *Drinking some coffee*

Indiana Jones: And it's like I don't know him anymore. I believe directors shouldn't make sequels to my movies anymore.

Obi Wan: Amen to that brother.

*Twilight Sparkles and Spike enter the Coffee shop*

Twilight Sparkles: Wow! What a nice coffee shop they have here!

*Everyone suddenly stops and stares at the two in sudden horror*

*Twilight Sparkles and Spike take a seat at a booth*

Spike: Hey! They have a shortcake here!

Twilight Sparkles: Sweet! I wonder if they have strawberry...

Spike: Uhh... Where did everybody go?

*The whole shop is empty*

Library

Applejack: *Walking up to the counter* Excuse ma'm. I would like to check out this book please. *Places How to make better Apple Pies for Dummies on the counter*

Otulissa: Sure thing! *Turns around* Let me just... *Stops when she sees Applejack*

Applejack: What?

Otulissa: *Runs out screaming*

Arcade

Veemon: *Playing Pac Man*

Shinx: *Male* Come on Veemon! You can do it!

*Rainbow Dash suddenly enters the Arcade*

Rainbow Dash: What an awesome arcade! Hey! Is that Pac Man? I love Pac Man!

*Veemon and Shinx see Rainbow Dash and run off in terror*

Rainbow Dash: What?

Movie Theatre

Pinkie Pie: *Crying to Texas Chainsaw 3D while stuffing her face with popcorn*

Shen: *Mutters to Wolf Boss* I really wish that d**n excuse for a horse will stop crying!

Wolf Boss: *Nods in agreement*

Clothes Store

Katniss: I love your new skirt Astrid! It's really cute.

Astrid: Thank! Hiccup thinks so too.

Rarity: *Walks up to the girls* Hm... It need more colors though. How about some glitter and stickers!

*Katniss and Astrid run out screaming*

Beach

Chibituratsu: Bet you can't catch me Blato!

Balto: You bet your cute furry face I can!

Fluttershy: Hey! Can I play?

*Chibi and Balto run away in fear*

Pure One Household

MB: Why?! Why us?!

Me: Because you kept on making fun of my d**n mall!

Nyroc: You must admit it was a load of crap

Me: SHUT UP! Anyway. As punishment, I decided to add those annoying ponies in my fic until I want to get rid of them. So see ya!

Kludd: THIS IS ALL YOUR F*****G FAULT METAL BEAK! IF YOU HADN'T MADE FUN OF HER MALL THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO US!

MB: Freedom of speech Kludd! Freedom of speech!

Applejack: Hey y'all! I made you some apple pie!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone: *Glares at me*

Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been so concentrated on Transformers that I kinda... Forgot about you?

Metal Beak: Hmp.

Nyra: *Bonks MB on the head* BE NICE.

Me: Just say the disclaimer. PLEASE!

Metal Beak: Pft. Crazybird101 dose NOT own LOTG, Slenderman, KFP, or the Rake. Just her only damn OC Crazybird.

WARNING: OOCNESS

XoX

Chapter sixteen: The Tape and The Rake

Pure One Household (Nighttime)

Crazybird and Kludd: *Sitting on the couch watching KFP2*

Crazybird: Lord Shen is sooo cool.

Kludd: Yeah. To bad the damn movie Director didn't have him die a honorable death. I mean this damn movie is only an hour long!

Crazybird: Maybe they just got lazy. *Takes DVD out of DVD player*

Kludd: What else should we watch? We do have the entire house to ourselves tonight.

Crazybird: Hmm. Let's see what we have here... The Mummy. Ice Age 3. Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Hangover part 2...

Kludd: I wonder when Metal Beak, Nyra, and Wortmore will come home from that party up in The Forest of No Return.

_Meanwhile in The Forest of No Return... _

MB: Glaux damn you Wortmore!

Wortmore: I'm sorry...

Nyra: Sorry? If you hadn't convinced Metal Beak to take the left path instead of the right path we wouldn't be in this mess right now!

Wortmore: I'm sorry...

MB: YOUR BUYING ME A NEW CAR!

Wortmore: I SAID I WAS F*****G SORRY! *starts crying*

Nyra: Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left our phones at home. Now what are we gonna?

MB: Well.

A. Our Car's totaled thanks to this dumba**.

B. We have no source of communications whatsoever with the outside world.

And C. We have no food, water, or survival equipment of any kind.

Nyra: ... So technically we're f****d.

MB: Yeah pretty much.

Wortmore: *Sniff* I-it's not so bad!

Nyra: What makes you say that?

Wortmore: *Hugs MB and Nyra and smiles* At least we have each other!

Nyra and MB: *screams*

_Back with Kludd and Crazybird_

Crazybird: Okay we have Jurassic Park 2 or Terminator. Which one?

Kludd: Jurassic Park 2. I wanna see some people I don't give a s**t about get eaten by dinosaurs.

Crazybird: My thoughts exactly *Takes the Jurassic Park 2 DVD out*

*A box suddenly falls out*

Kludd: What the hell was that?

Crazybird: It's a box. Must've fell out. And hey! It's open!

Kludd: Well look inside it! It's probably something private.

Crazybird: *Takes a video tape out that's labeled 'Bachelor's Party'* Oh my freaking Glaux these are party videos!

Kludd: Party videos? Well put it in I wanna see what they're about!

Crazybird: *inserts the video into the VCR player and eagerly sits beside Kludd on the couch*

*Video starts playing*

Young MB: *Holding camera and facing it at his face* Yo yo yo yo! This is Surtr here with my new video camera I got from my fiancee Nyra! Whoo! Whoo! *Zooms in and out of his face*

Kludd: What the f**k?

Crazybird: Tell me that's not Metal Beak.

Young MB: Yo Boron! Get your feathery a** over here! I would like y'all to meet my homedog Boron!

Young Boron: *Suddenly stands beside MB* What's up little f***s and freaks of the owl kingdoms! My names Boron and I'm here with my homedog Surtr!

Young MB and Boron: *Starts zooming in and out of their faces* Whoo! Whoo!

Kludd and Crazybird: O_O

_Meanwhile..._

Wortmore: I'm scared.

MB: Good for you now keep walking!

Nyra: I don't think we're heading out the right way. As you can see we are clearly no longer on the path.

MB: *Sarcastically* Thank you for the notice Captain Obvious!

Wortmore: You know what? This reminds me of a story Crazybird showed me on the Creepypasta site once!

Nyra: Since we're lost and have a 99 percent chance of dying out here you might as well tell us.

Wortmore: It's called The Rake.

MB: This isn't another damn Slenderman story is it?

Wortmore: No! The Rake is a completely naked humanoid creature with long metal claws that loves to attack people.

Nyra: Naked?

MB: What? Did the guy come from a College frat party or something?

Wortmore: You don't understand! The Rake isn't something we should joke about!

Nyra: Tell that to the author. She's making fun of The Rake right now.

Me: ... *Drops phone on the bed and runs out of the room*

MB: Can just stop talking about this! Please?! I just want to go home and read some of those Shen/Crane fics I've heard about.

Nyra: Where do people come up with those ideas?

MB: It's called fangirls Nyra. Glaux damn fangirls who just love making us guys miserable by placing us in f*****g yaoi fics with other guys. It's.. It's hell.

Wortmore: Do you guys see that pair of glowing eyes behind Nyra?

Nyra: What eyes?

MB: *Eyes widen and slowly stands beside Wortmore*

Wortmore: *Gulps* N-no. T-those eyes...

Nyra: *slowly turns around and is greeted by The Rake's ugly face and then looks at the reader* Aw s**t.

_Back with Kludd and Crazybird_

Kludd and Crazybird: *staring at the tv screen with wide eyes and open beaks*

Everyone in the video: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!

Young MB: *Finishes his 50th milkberry wine shot*

Everyone: *cheers*

Young MB: *Drunkenly* I... Am officially... The f*****g milkberry f*****g Master!

Everyone: SURTR! SURTR! SURTR!

*Video finally ends.*

Kludd: ... Wanna post on YouTube?

Crazybird: Totally.

Kludd: *Takes video out and the two quickly run to Kludd's room*

*MB, Nyra, and Wortmore run in screaming and they immediately, securely, lock the door*

MB: *Panting* W-we never *pant* speak of this *pant* to anyone *pant* agreed?

Wortmore and Nyra: *Panting* Agreed.

_Meanwhile..._

The Rake: *Sitting on a tree stump and crying*

Slenderman: *walks up to The Rake* _What's wrong Rake?_

The Rake: *sniff* I-I saw couple of owls in the woods. A-and I was hoping they would come to that party with me. But when I went up to ask them they suddenly ran off. Why do people run from me?! *starts crying again*

Slenderman: _Maybe it's because your a hideously naked humanoid creature with long, sharp, metal claws that loves to attack people._

The Rake: *stands up* Slendy. I am going to **KILL **you.

Slenderman: _... Aw s**t._

XoX

Me: Hope u guys like that! I'm gonna go back to my Transformers fics for now.

Everyone: Peace!^-^


End file.
